


【授权翻译】Luminosity 可见光度 第十一章

by Lilywheat



Category: HPMOR - Fandom, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, harry potter and methods of rationality
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywheat/pseuds/Lilywheat





	【授权翻译】Luminosity 可见光度 第十一章

第十一章 沃特拉

我开始从窗外看见机场的标识时，我疑惑吸血鬼是如何通过机场的安检的。安检的扫描仪一类的东西似乎不大可能对他们反应良好。

当我身处詹姆斯挑出来的喷射机上时，我还是不知道库伦们是如何做到的，不过詹姆斯是把我们偷渡进了行李舱。他为此杀了一个人。他没有吃掉他。我不确定他是不是不饿，还是说觉得会太过明显，或是不想陷入捕猎模式，一不小心把我变成甜点；不过他仅仅是用行李箱砸了那人的脑袋，把周围布置得像是尸体一不小心让行李箱砸到了自己头上。没有流血。

我在谋杀发生时蜷缩在詹姆斯的受害者驾驶的行李车里。我知道，如果我逃跑，詹姆斯至少会伤害我，很有可能会杀掉我----还有，我唯一可靠的援救者们不会为我隐藏的地方困扰。他们不管怎样都能嗅到或听到我。

在飞机的行李舱里旅行并不有趣。我小声地抱怨饥饿和口渴，詹姆斯成功用他高人一等的嗅觉找到一盒午餐和一瓶瓶装水。从包的外表来看，这本来是个随身包，刚刚好超过了规定大小。他看起来对不得不喂我并不感到高兴，不过也没有对此抱怨。

我吃了饭，这让我坚持到在飞机降落到纽约之前，我们不得不在那里转机。詹姆斯这次没有杀人。他从某人的衣物包里偷了一件长长的兜帽外套，并藏在下面（东海岸正在日出），松开了飞机机腹的门栓；当我们离地面还有几百英尺时，他随意地踢开机舱门，抓住我，然后优雅地在行李箱、鼓鼓囊囊的背包和纸板箱的阵雨中落到地面。

詹姆斯考虑到我的舒适没有奔跑。我的耳朵因为风而嗡嗡作响。我知道吸血鬼移动得惊人的快，并猜测地勤人员一定是被行李雨分散了注意力，不过风险似乎还是很大。也许他在赌那并不存在的沃尔图里的奖赏会有回溯作用。他跳进下一班飞机的行李舱。我什么也看不见----他移动得太快了----不过他似乎没有引起什么想要调查快速跃入飞机内的黑影的人的注意。

这班飞机里面有只关在笼子里的狗。它讨厌詹姆斯，一直朝他号叫。这似乎让他心烦，于是他打开笼子，掐死了他，然后把一段行李绳塞到他喉咙底下，以防什么人对它的死因产生好奇。

我想知道我什么时候会开始休克。也许很快。我真的应该休克了。也许我已经是了，却没有注意到。我不知道休克是什么样子。

“我们要去哪里？”我鼓起勇气问，在第二段行程开始几个小时后，在他给我找了另一份零食，还有一整箱某人愿意费力气进口的花哨瓶装水。

“意大利。”他简短地说。

飞机降落了。离场时不愿重复，詹姆斯将我们二人藏在一个角落里。当行李工人注意到那只死狗，开始用急速的意大利语向彼此喊叫时，他直接从他们身后走出去，我跟在后面。

他闯入了他在机场停车场找到的第一辆看上去开得快的汽车，用电线打了火。

然后我们开车。

 

 

 

“你是怎么越过他们抓住我的？”我胆小地问，坐在吸血鬼旁边的副驾驶上。

“这个嘛，我知道那个小家伙的秘密，这帮了我的忙，”他说，好像在告诉我一个笑话。那个小家伙----爱丽丝？我怀疑过……

“她的……秘密？”还在装傻。直到他将我弄到沃尔图里之前，他随时可以决定杀我。

“对。你看，她能看到幻象，对未来的幻象。很久之前这会让她被绑到柱子上烧掉……在二十世纪二十年代是去精神病院，电击疗法，这一类事情。她是唯一一个从我手中逃脱的人。她有个保护者，就一个，不过他让她安全了，不像你的吸血鬼。不过，我看到她和那帮人在一起的确很吃惊。不管怎样，她是可以被骗到的。那些只是预视，不是知识。你知道在好莱坞有各种有趣的拍摄场地吗？”他自顾自地笑了，“犹疑不决会让她迷惑。我把这些全告诉了我的维姬，我会告诉她什么时候参与进来，她只需要等就是了。我只会下决心做我想让她看到的事情----其他的我都边做边纠结。”

我慢慢地点头。如果我活过这一切，我想告诉爱丽丝她从哪里来。

不过他不再谈论爱丽丝了。“这些，还有周日的晚上，我啃了几个你的邻居。希望你没有太喜欢他们。我把他们绑起来堵住嘴，这样他们尖叫时就不会引来注意，不过一旦他们醒来，注意到自己有多么，多么饥渴，我觉得这些不会束缚他们太久……”

他看起来洋洋得意。原来这就是他引开我的三个看守的方法。他在街区周围释放了一群懵懂的新生儿，一个延时触发的威胁，而他们会让自己变成对我、查理和福克斯的所有人来说明显、触手可及的威胁。他可以预料到他们什么时候回结束转变。

爱德华在那一晚正好需要捕猎可能纯粹是碰巧。詹姆斯没有显示出他知道爱德华的能力----不过他显然是个年长、经验丰富的吸血鬼，也许指望在公平对战下打败一到两个保护者，有一堆到处乱跑的新生儿和佛罗里达的假线索引开别人。纯粹是运气，才让我在他到来时独自一人----不过，是技巧让这一点变得可能。

他是真的相信我关于沃尔图里的胡话，还是在假装，来骗我拥有虚假的安全感？

我没有试探。如果我表现出他可能不信任我，这只会让他想到我有可能在撒谎。

“哇，”于是我这么说，“你对此真的很擅长。如果他们让我和他们一样，你就不想要我了？就像那个小家伙?”

笨蛋！我沉默地在脑海中朝自己尖叫。笨蛋！笨蛋！你没有真正地分清轻重缓急！即使你正在转变，你的自御能力也不会大大降低，这样詹姆斯就不会想要你，而这一切早就会结束了。你现在就是吸血鬼了，你就会是另一个逃走的人，你知道除了你存活下来，其他一切细枝末节都要位居次位。可是你没让他们给你注射长生不老药，因为这不是百分之百的保证，而你以为你背后万无一失，即使你知道你对付的东西致命且强大，想要你的命，你对他了解的信息有限……

“对，”他说，对我内心的自我谴责一无所知。“好吧，那样的话沃尔图里还是会想要你，不过我一开始仅仅以为你会是有趣的一餐。当然，他们夺走了我的乐趣，我会非常恼怒。”不过那样一来他的目标都会是为自己而战的战士，有一线生机，而不是将注意力分散，满世界乱飞地保护三个孤零零的一捏就碎的人类……“我杀了转变你的小朋友的那个吸血鬼。”不过库伦大多数都是成双成对的，如果我现在是吸血鬼他们就都成双成对了……

向我这样假装什么都不懂的人不问这个问题就太可疑了……“你说我的邻居们在尖叫？”

“哦，”詹姆斯轻笑。“对。这个过程十分有趣。你确定那个红头发的没有太喜欢你？沃尔图里开始后我可以给他寄盘录像带。”

我颤抖。“我觉得他一点都不喜欢我。他们都不喜欢我。他们像你一样，要把我卖给沃尔图里。我猜，你偷走了他们的奖赏，他们会对你很生气，如果那是你想要的？”

“那样就更有意思了。”他说，还在沾沾自喜地笑。

笨蛋！我在脑海里固若金汤的隐秘之地悲叹。

 

 

 

沃特拉很美丽，像任何一个被死亡与救赎共存的吸血鬼皇族居住的城市一样美丽。

詹姆斯开始自言自语，一旦进了城到底要怎么找到沃尔图里。他丢弃了车子，循着最高的建筑中间阴影重重的小巷子走，嗅着空气。最终他捕捉到了含有希望的气味，在前面领路----我逃脱无门，一定会跟上----沿着一条地道一样的巷子一直向下，尽头是一面砖墙。马路上有扇打开的铁栅栏---看上去像个下水道。

“在下面，”詹姆斯说，“跳。”

“我会摔断腿，然后你就得抱着我了。我甚至有可能可能在落地时摔死，”我说，“如果通道很深，我落地的方式又不对----而我很可能会落地方式不对。”

詹姆斯呻吟，将我抱起来，不再争论就跳进了洞中。“我希望你值得这么多麻烦。”他对我咕哝，把我放下来。他深深地吸气。“你的滋味十分美妙，你要知道。最好值得不能尝上一尝……”他径直消失在黑暗里。我靠着声音跟着他，经常摔倒；他最后终于烦了，再次把我抱起来。我没有抗议。我不想在意大利的某个城市的地下摔破脑袋，我离奇迹般地靠说胡话逃脱命定的死亡已经如此之近。

我们到达了一个盖着生锈的粗铁栅栏的大坑。其中一部分被切走换成了更细的栅栏，靠合页固定住，看着像是某种入口。

詹姆斯用脚把小门推开。它通向一个巨大的石头房间，远方被一扇沉重的木门占据。詹姆斯不得不把我放下来才能把门拉开；它厚重得不可思议。

门后是个被荧光照亮的不起眼的大厅。四壁苍白，地毯灰扑扑的。既然我能自己在这种地面上行走，詹姆斯就把我放下来，我凭着纯粹的好奇心向前走去，甚至没有看看他是不是想更谨慎地前行。

这真的只是个大厅。不过其中有吸血鬼。

 

 

他们有两个人，个子高高的，除此之外在黑色的袍子下毫无特征，站在大厅尽头好像是一部电梯前面。我其实不能确定他们是吸血鬼，直到其中一人出声。说的，很自然地，是意大利语。不过他音乐般地、精确到完美的声音毋庸置疑是吸血鬼才有的。

詹姆斯用同种语言回复，用一根拇指向我示意。我捕捉到他自己的名字，不过其他词语对我不甚明显。对话在继续，变得更加快速和激烈，直到没说过话的披着袍子的吸血鬼用一句英文打断对话，朝着我说：“你是女巫？”

我摆脱掉自己是堪萨斯来的多萝西的感觉，吞了口口水，说，“是。”

“你的能力？”吸血鬼从兜帽下问。

“我不知道它的名-名字，”我说，稍微有些结巴。我不能搞砸，不然我一定会被杀死。“呃……精-精神上的隐私，我猜。这算是某种……衍生能力。”

“这可以测试，”她宣布，“跟我来。你们两个。”她微微移动头部，清楚地表明，虽然戴着兜帽，她也在同詹姆斯讲话。“待在这。”她告诉她的同伴。他点点头。

我跟着女吸血鬼进入电梯，詹姆斯也一样。她按了一个按钮，电梯开始载着我们上行。我有一种询问她名字的冲动，可这不像是只有人类参与的那种社交场合。她将袍子的兜帽抖落；她和别的吸血鬼一样皮肤如冰，有着詹姆斯一样的酒红色眼睛，和长长的黑发。

电梯打开，通向一个舒适，精美，无窗的接待处。四壁装饰着明亮的风景图，地板上覆盖着深绿色的地毯。房间中心的红木柜台后面，坐着一个女人----一个人类女人，绿色的眼睛和茶色肌肤上太过明显的生机都不可能是吸血鬼有的。她二十出头，十分美丽，但不是永生之美。这和我被告知的沃尔图里的保密手段不符。十分不符。

“Buon giorno（早上好）, 圣地亚哥！”前台小姐欢快地对女吸血鬼说。这是个我起码能猜出意思的词语。仅仅是问好。如果它有指明一天的早晚，我无从得知----我在旅途之后已经没有时间感，也没有看表的机会。现在也许是周四，或者周五凌晨，我想。至少在太平洋时间是这样。我不知道意大利的时区。

“Buon giorno, 吉亚娜，”吸血鬼----圣地亚哥，回答。她语调平常。詹姆斯似乎和我一样对人类的存在感到迷惑，不过没有对此评论。我跟着圣地亚哥和詹姆斯绕过吉亚娜的桌子，穿过一对木门。

我们穿过一系列荒唐地复杂的迷宫，走廊连着入口连着侧室连着楼梯，终于，我认为是地上二层，我们貌似到达了目的地。那是个巨大的圆形房间。里面没有人造灯光，只有窄窄的窗户透入阳光，唯一的家具是一系列巨大的木椅子，不规则地沿着墙壁放置。房间中央有个排水口。如果像是巷子里的那个一样作为出入口，在二楼不是很合情理，不过我没有机会探究。

房间里有一小撮吸血鬼。他们大多数穿着日常的衣服，不过注意到我们到来的男人像圣地亚哥一样穿着袍子。兜帽放下来，我一看到他就发现他不像我见过的普通吸血鬼。他的皮肤是司空见惯的白色，却是半透明的，像是洋葱或者霜玻璃----不像是随便某个库伦或是圣地亚哥或詹姆斯一样的大理石皮肤。他的眼睛的确是红色，可上面有奶白色的壳，像是有白内障似的。他看上去不像是视力有损，不过我想，即使他视力远远不如其他吸血鬼，我也看不出他近视。他黑色的头发蓄的长长的，和他的袍子混为一体。

“圣地亚哥，你给我们带来了客人。”他说，怎么听都像是圣地亚哥古里古怪的叔叔，能够欢迎陌生人再兴高采烈不过了。他说话的声音轻柔飘忽，刚好能让我听见，人像云朵一样向前飘来。爱丽丝移动时像芭蕾舞演员，而这个吸血鬼动起来像个肥皂泡。屋里的其他吸血鬼飘过来聚集在他身旁。有些站在他身前。他们没有阻挡他的视线，不过如果詹姆斯（或者，我假设，我）决定攻击，也准备好挡在前面。剩下的挤在他身后，越过彼此的肩膀向前看。

圣地亚哥向他深深地鞠躬。待她直起身，她伸出一只雪白的手向前走去。他将手掌置于她的指关节上方，闭上眼睛。一瞬后，他们断开连接，圣地亚哥后退。“有意思。”洋葱皮肤的吸血鬼喃喃。

那，这位就是阿罗了。

我瞟向詹姆斯。他看起来每过一秒都更加强烈地感到这是个坏主意。不过在阿罗脸上带着平静的若有所思的表情端详他----时不时地，还有我----时，他没有说话。

“我恐怕，”阿罗亲切地说，“你得到的信息有误，詹姆斯。”

 

 

“有误之处是……？”詹姆斯问，显然被阿罗的声明打乱了阵脚。

“这孩子，”阿罗向我一挥手示意，“也许是个女巫。这仍待鉴定。不过我们没有与你向圣地亚哥提到的血族通过话。我们也没有提供违反规则的权利来交换即使是如此美妙的一枚珍宝的习惯。”

詹姆斯的视线开始扫视屋子里所有的吸血鬼，数量还真不少。

“你被骗了，”阿罗说，脸上带着遗憾的表情，这一定是装出来的。“似乎，是非常高明的谎言。我亲爱的，”他说，转向我，询问地偏了偏脑袋。“这是你想出来的故事？”

我点点头，此时此刻我不信任自己的声音。

“在我们决定接下来如何进行之前，我想检验一下你的巫术。”阿罗说，伸出一只苍白的手。

我小心地向前迈了六步，遏制住回头看向詹姆斯的冲动，并把手指与阿罗的触碰。他的皮肤以吸血鬼的标准来说几乎正常，虽然外表看起来很不寻常----坚硬，不过材质上更脆，比其他人要冷。

他闭上眼睛。

然后他再次睁开。

“令人惊叹，”他喘息，“再来一项测验……简，亲爱的小家伙？”

他在跟一个外表很年轻的吸血鬼说话，她象牙般的脸惊讶得美丽的棱角，考虑到她看起来大概只有十四岁，更为让人惊奇。“是的，主人，”她呢喃。简看着我，像小天使一样笑了。什么也没有发生。我冲她眨眼，迷惑不解----我不知道她的能力该有什么效果----然后她的脸扭曲成可怕的憎恶的面孔。她发出愤怒的蛇一般的叫声。

“圣地亚哥，我的小宠物，你可不可以为我叫来我的兄弟？”阿罗说，忽略简铁青的脸和轻柔的嘶声，“我相信他们对了解我们的新客人会很感兴趣。”

圣地亚哥再次鞠躬，然后袍子一甩，转身去找----可想而知----马库斯和凯厄斯，我得出他们目前不在屋子里的结论。詹姆斯发出小声的怒吼，足以吓得我猛地转头像吓坏的兔子一样看着他。

“詹姆斯，我的朋友，”阿罗安抚地说，“对我们迷人的小女巫心怀怨恨对你没有好处。她很显然是出于自卫，每一个讲道理的人都会这么做。我可不想对你们之间的战斗裁决胜负。我确定你知道虽然她会因为自身的原因输掉，你在一件事上没有被骗，”阿罗纸片般的皮肤拉扯成大大的笑容；它没有随着压力裂开，“我们的确对接纳新的女巫感到十分喜悦。也许你有自己的才能，使得你能从这位迷人的年轻小姐的保护者手中捕获她？”他猜测，“你可否向我展示？”他再次伸出手。我从他身边挪开，如果詹姆斯朝着我的喉咙扑来。我希望一些沃尔图里守卫可以介入其中。

詹姆斯不情愿地靠近阿罗，显然对落在他身上的众多目光心知肚明。沃尔图里习惯别人遵守命令。他们对违抗的反应即是暴力。詹姆斯在这里没有时间创造出新生儿障眼法了：如果他抵抗，他会输。

两个吸血鬼手掌相触。阿罗在吸收詹姆斯的记忆时在思绪中沉吟。

“你为你制造出来的那些新的孩子冒了很大的风险。”他们放开手时，阿罗啧啧地说。

詹姆斯如履薄冰地挪动。他看上去时刻想蜷缩成战斗姿势，又不停地在半路上克制住自己。“我知道那个血族会控制住他们，”他咕哝，“如果他们那时不在那里，我会在新生儿们还在转变中的瘫痪状态时杀死他们，然后再去抓女孩。他们不会暴露我们的。”

“嗯。”阿罗叹息，向后仰头研究着天花板，然后将双手握在身后。“我想在那么小的镇子里，冒这个风险似乎也有道理。”詹姆斯麻木地点头。

我之前转身面对着我们来时的门，于是我看到一定是凯厄斯和马库斯的两个吸血鬼进门，圣地亚哥护在侧面。两个新来者有和阿罗一样看起来纸一般脆弱的皮肤，红眼睛上有相同的白内障。其中一人有相似的长黑发；这人脸上带着无聊、疏远的表情。第二个人的头发和他的脸一样白，目光所及之物似乎都让他烦恼。

“马库斯，凯厄斯，”阿罗用与两人表情都不相称的愉快语调惊叹，“我们收到了十分美妙的惊喜。”

 

 

阿罗用他抑扬顿挫、华丽的叹息声向他的“兄弟”们以詹姆斯的视角总结了一系列事件。他跳过了行李员和狗狗的死亡这样的细枝末节；显然詹姆斯对这些的善后令他满意。凯厄斯说了几句----简短的澄清细节的问题----而马库斯什么也没有说，虽然有一回他从王座般的椅子上站起来，手蹭过阿罗的手，无言地与他沟通。很快解释过程就结束了。

“那么，亲爱的孩子，”阿罗对我说，将视线转向我，带着轻柔的微笑，“也许你能告诉我们使得你们前来拜访的真实的一系列事件？”

我深深的吸气。如果我非常，非常幸运，爱丽丝早就看到我的所在，库伦一家已经走在接我的路上了。让我们的故事合理的唯一办法就是讲出真相----只有真相，不一定是全部真相，虽然遗漏可以通过其他途径获取的大量事实并不明智。当然沃尔图里可能并不习惯通过言语来得知信息，所以我必须预料到他们出于谨慎会对我的话进行验证。

我磕磕绊绊地讲出事情梗概，每隔两个字就要结巴一下。讲到一半，我的视野开始旋转，站在我身后的女吸血鬼不得不接住我以防我摔倒----压力，缺乏饮食，与睡眠不足找上门来了。我尽力重新站稳脚跟，继续我的故事。

我在搬到福克斯镇时遇见了库伦一家。我对他们产生怀疑，虽然我急忙补充大多数人没有我用来将线索联系起来的资源，而且其他人一点都没有起疑心。他们算是将我纳入了他们的家庭。我们在筹划在暑假开始时转变我，那时我可以不受怀疑地从家里消失。对这点，我再次点出，库伦们非常小心。詹姆斯的血族在我们集体外出时与我们相遇。他，有着捕猎有趣和受到保护的目标的习惯，看上了我，而库伦们的超能力探测到了这点。我解释了我们的计划，他们如何将其实施，还有失败之处。我提到我的父亲是警察，如果我出了什么事，而我又无法在场解释，他有资源让一系列范围广大又能带来不便的人产生疑虑。不过我说的很明白，只要我能在不受怀疑的情况下转变，我绝对是想尽快变成吸血鬼的。（我在星期天晚上就开始转变的话是很机智，这能让我对詹姆斯免疫；可现在我在沃尔图里的势力下，这点无济于事。他们不用费力就能摧毁吸血鬼，而我或詹姆斯的存活完全取决于他们的决策。）

我十分小心地没有提起维多利亚。

“谢谢你，亲爱的，”阿罗说，带着冷静的注意力听完了我临时拼凑的全部陈述。“我们现在要对决策进行讨论，”他宣布，似乎是对着一个转变时不可能超过十四岁的小吸血鬼说的。事实上，他看上去像是简的双胞胎----他们的面孔仅仅靠他稍微深一些的金发和更薄的嘴唇区分，虽然那男孩从始至终的表情似乎更为中性。他既没有露出笑颜，也没有发出怒吼。

沃尔图里安静了几分钟，我心想他们的声音是不是采用了我听不见的频率和速度，然后我意识到了他们在等待着什么。詹姆斯的眼睛翻到脑壳里，他像破布娃娃一样摔到地板上。十四岁的永生男孩带着令我不安的冷冰冰的专注，注视着追踪者。

然后那孩子的红眼睛向上看着我。我颤抖地站着，却没有经历让詹姆斯一动不动地躺在石头上的不管是何种事情，我对那一能力也是免疫的。

“嗯，”阿罗喃喃，“似乎我们无法靠正常手段保持我们的隐私。不过，我的小可爱，你似乎已经处于焦虑之下了。也许你更倾向于入睡，而不是目睹此事。”

睡眠。睡眠听着很好。我还穿着睡衣，一件旧T恤和柔软的法兰绒裤子，是詹姆斯把我从床上抓走时穿着的。吸血鬼有床吗？也许那个接待小姐，吉亚娜，住在聚集地里，我可以借她的床……我点点头，再次开始摇晃。

阿罗低下头。“哦，”他说，“有个问题。詹姆斯的伴侣，维多利亚，怎么了？”

“死了，”我低语。詹姆斯还在地板上，没有反应，没有听见或是无法回应。

“嗯，”阿罗叹息，“圣地亚哥，亲爱的，你去照看一下我们的客人吧？”他遣散性地朝我挥了挥手。

我又开始坠落，不过圣地亚哥冲过房间打断了这一过程，然后我彻底陷入昏迷。

 

 

 

我在软绵绵的羽绒被中醒来，蜷缩在一张比我自己的更舒适的床上。墙的最顶端有一扇小窗，放入足够的阳光，告诉我现在是白天----虽然，现在我已经不知道是哪一天了----并向我展示了房间的内容。除了那张床，里面有一张又高又瘦的椅子，上面放着换洗衣物。椅子底下是个带盖的篮子。房间里有两扇门：一扇锁着，另一扇开的足够宽。露出一个小小的洗手间。

衣物顶上是一张手写的字条。请随意取用洗手间内你需要的任何物品，这些衣服，还有椅子下方的食物。你准备好后，圣地亚哥在门外等你。没有危险，也无需匆忙。字条上的签名是“吉亚娜”----显然她会说英语。这是我有生以来见过的最招人待见的纸条。

我洗了个长长的热水澡。我刷了牙。我吹干了头发。香波和其他物品上的标签都是意大利语，不过我从包装和几个语义学上相连的词根猜出了哪个是哪个，并变得容光焕发地奇迹般地干净。几天来我从未像现在这样感到最有活力和清醒。

吉亚娜留给了我一件蓝色的T恤和一件灰色的飘逸长裙。我一般喜欢穿裤子，不过吉亚娜比我要高，如果这些是她的衣服，就有了道理：裙子比牛仔裤更容易合身。我穿上这些，从洗手间的镜子里检查了一下自己。我看上去基本正常。我本可能是在为上学穿戴整齐。学校不可能比现在看起来更遥远了。

我打开椅子下的篮子。里面是小包的保鲜膜包装的零食，一个苹果，一个晚餐卷，一根糖果条----简单快捷的食物，在我睡觉时在室温下也会保存良好。我把这些全吃了，即使是过咸的薯片，然后把苹果核和其他碎屑放到薯片袋子里，扔进洗手间的垃圾桶。

我靠近另一扇关着的门。吉亚娜写道这里没有危险。我不能肯定这是真的----不过我被留下来安全地睡觉，有清理干净和吃早餐的机会。这不像是不经通知的处刑之前会有的待遇。似乎，我的巫术确足够厉害到让我留下一命。归功于足够烦人的专业精神，能够在我选择的时间之前都保持心脏跳动

我推开门。圣地亚哥，戴着兜帽，的确在门外等我。“你好，贝拉，”她说。她是我来这之后第一个称呼我名字的人。我猜阿罗可能告诉过她；他可能是从詹姆斯那得知的，他听到过对我的介绍。不过，这依旧有些小小的让人惊讶。

“你好，圣地亚哥，”我说，“额……谢谢你对我的帮助。”她的眼睛还是酒红色的，虽然它们在瞳孔周围变深成黑色----我在对一个饥渴的吸血鬼女杀手讲话，而我还是愚蠢地、深刻地为她的存在感到感激。阿罗隐约有些让人毛骨悚然；不过圣地亚哥有一种专业的气质，让她给人可以预料和安全的感觉。我不是她指定的食物，因此她不会吃了我。

沃尔图里是杀手----不过他们是守法的杀手。别人可以跟他们进行交易，跟他们讲道理。我把詹姆斯引向他们是个好主意。

“我带你去大厅。”圣地亚哥告诉我。

“好的，”我说，她不再解释，转身领我穿过沃尔图里聚集地的迷宫。最终，当我开始疑惑我是不是该回去再睡上几个小时，我们到达了我之前去过的全是吸血鬼的房间。“La tua cantante!”其中一人在我入场时宣布----听起来像是阿罗。

这次，房间里站着不同的吸血鬼。

 

 

 

当我注意到我应该多看几眼房间左边的面孔时，我已经被爱德华紧紧地抱起来了。“贝拉，”他在我耳边低语，将我向他靠的如此之紧，我呼吸都困难了。“贝拉，贝拉，我的贝拉，你还活着……”

“他们没告诉你吗？”我问，将胳膊环绕住他，把脑袋靠到他肩膀上。“我没事。我过了很糟的一天，或者两天，不过我没事。你在这里多久了？”

“好几个小时！”他低吼。“他们不让我们见你……”

“我在睡觉。我真的很需要。不过，他们可以让你来看看我的。”我皱眉。

“啊，可是贝拉，我亲爱的，”阿罗说，他坐在圆形房间其中一把王座上，双手交叠，表情和蔼。“他们也许会打扰你休息。还有，当然，我们有很多事情要讨论。我们的老朋友卡莱尔和他的血族已经太久没有人来拜访了。”

我看向其他来到这里的库伦成员：卡莱尔和埃斯梅在这里，不过剩下四人没有。“抱歉我让你久等，”我告诉爱德华，抬头看着他，“我在到达这里之前找不到不太过危险的联系你的办法，之后我基本上讲完故事就晕过去了。”

“不要道歉，”他说，把我捏得更紧。“我真高兴你安全了。我不敢相信我这么不负责任----”

“嘿，”我说，“让你捕猎是我的建议，如果你没有，你可能会在对抗詹姆斯的过程中死去。我们喜欢的人没有死掉。这是好事。”我看向阿罗，“额……詹姆斯怎么了？”

阿罗歪头。“你不需要再为他担心了，亲爱的贝拉。”他安抚地说。

“他们不喜欢他的新生儿的把戏，”爱德华在我耳边喃喃，“也觉得没法控制他作为守卫的一员----而且他们已经有更好的追踪者了。”

我虚弱地点头，靠向爱德华寻求安慰。死亡比我想要的多，虽然我没有理由在乎詹姆斯和他的伴侣，也不曾认识那个行李员。或者那只狗。“那些新生儿怎么了？”我轻柔地问。

爱德华将手指缠绕在我的头发里。“两个死了，”他说，声音满是遗憾，“第三个能足够控制住自己，我们试图将他纳入家庭，不过对他来说会很艰难。他不像你一样有所预警。其他人现在在家，监视着他。我觉得你不认识他们。”他罗列出一些名字，我都不熟悉----还在呼吸的那个名叫大卫。“他们没有杀死别人，”爱德华在我问之前向我保证，“我的家人在那之前找到了他们。”

“我待在大卫周围安全吗？”我问，“如果不是……”

爱德华咧嘴。“我想过这点。我们不知道该怎么办。”

“也许你该提前转变我，”我叹息，“我们会想出故事来……”

“加上我们已经努力编制出来解释你的失踪的故事？”爱德华问，“还有三个法律上已经死亡的人的消失？故事太多了，贝拉。”

我皱眉。“有道理。如果我能健健康康的出现，能够被大家看到，事情会更平顺的过去。额……”我绞尽脑汁，“德纳利一家住的地方是不是更偏僻？他们能接收他吗？”

“这是个好主意，贝拉，”爱德华安慰我，冰凉的手指歇息在我脖子后面。“我们问问他们。不过我觉得现在我们该让你回家了。”

“好的，”我在他的怀抱里放松下来。我厌倦了自己支撑。“哦。有一件事我想先做----如果可以的话，”我看向沃尔图里，他们目睹了我们的整场对话，脸上的表情从稍许好奇到好笑到病态的迷恋不等。（我愈发相信大多数吸血鬼第一次见到伴侣时并非一方身为人类。不然的话我就不是奇观了。）“我想和吉亚娜讲话，感谢她。”并找出她天杀的到底是在这里干些什么。我没有补充。

“当然。圣地亚哥，”阿罗轻轻一挥说。圣地亚哥再次鞠躬，转身，领着我、爱德华、卡莱尔和埃斯梅走进迷宫。

“你见过吉亚娜吗？”我小声问爱德华。为了让我走路，他放开了我，不过我们还是手拉着手。

“我注意到了她。我们没有正式介绍过，”他喃喃，“你为什么想要感谢她？”

“她留给了我这些衣服，还有一些食物。我觉得我是睡在她的床上----我不知道除此之外这里为什么会有床，除非这其中还有其他人类。”

“只有她。”他说。

圣地亚哥带我们走进我睡觉的房间。吉亚娜在里面，正在换床单。我示意爱德华和她父母在我进去时留在后面；圣地亚哥没人催促就消失在了走廊尽头，显然指望我们完事之后自己找路出去。

“吉亚娜？”我说。我不确定她英语口语是不是和书写水平一样好。

“你好，贝拉，”她说，带着和善的笑容转身面对我。“我把你的衣服放进洗衣机里了，不过它们还没洗好。你想让我把衣服给你寄到美国吗？”她有一点口音，不过很轻微很迷人，完全没有让她的话难以理解。她快速自信地选出想用的词语，于是我猜测她使用英语已经有一段时间了，即便这不是她的母语。

“不用，谢谢你，”我说，“额，你想让我把这些寄给你吗？”我拽拽裙子，它在我脚踝边摇曳。

“它们归你了，”她说，拍拍我的胳膊。“我希望我给你找了足够的食物。我一般在外面吃饭，周围只有些零食。”

“它们很完美，我来是向你道谢的，”我说，“谢谢你，给我食物，还有字条，衣物，还有床----这正是我从这样一段旅程醒来之后需要的。”

“一点都不麻烦。”她向我保证。

“这----额，照顾来访的人类----是你平时在这里的工作吗？”我问。这感觉是个窥探隐私的问题，只比“沃尔图里天杀的打破自己的法律把你留在这里干什么？”稍微礼貌一点。

“不，像你这样的来客很少见，”她说，看上去一点也没有被冒犯。“我是在沃尔图里守卫太过显眼的场合下出面的人类代表----任何需要外出在日光下，他们又不能穿袍子的场合。我负责洗衣，当我不做这些时，我就坐在前台----你看到过----不过没有多少接待工作要做。负担很轻。”她带着开朗的笑容甩甩头发。

“你是怎么找到这种工作的？”我问，“他们又不能在工作条目下面打广告，招聘：吸血鬼统治的血族招收前台代表/洗衣工/秘书，不会有人认真回应的……”

“他们没有，”她笑，“我小时候相信各种各样的传说。他们在这个镇子里讲述很多吸血鬼的故事。我从来没有停止相信过它们是真的。有一天我决定去寻找他们。我找到了我要找的东西。”她的笑容很真挚，不过有些保留。她不想让我对此过多询问。她不想分享她是如何说服他们雇佣而不是杀掉她的故事。

我缓缓地点头。“我需要回家，”我说，“我父亲大概要急坏了----不过我只是想谢谢你。额，如果你有邮箱地址或者电话号码……我们大概是世界上唯二两个一直和吸血鬼混在一起的人类了，”我提议，作为有些站不住脚的和她保持联系的借口。我基本上是好奇----也有些担心她的性命。她目前没有被吃；如果沃尔图里厌倦了她，她之后很可能会死。“我们应该多联系。”

吉亚娜树叶花纹的短裙口袋里有个小笔记本。姑娘甚合我意。她在上面写下一串邮箱地址，和带着国家前缀的电话号码，然后递给我撕下来的纸张。“我不能随时接电话，”她说，“我上班时间不规律，可能随时会有工作。我大约三到四天能接触一次电脑。不过我想了解你的近况，贝拉。”

我朝她笑。“好吧，再次谢谢你。额，再见。”然后我转身走向爱德华。

“再见，贝拉，”吉亚娜喊道。

爱德华在我塞好吉亚娜的联系方式后用胳膊环绕我的肩膀，我们两个人，身后跟着卡莱尔和埃斯梅，朝着聚集地外走去。

一旦我们走到户外，进入库伦们租用的在沃特拉行走的汽车（车窗上的染色足以让他们保持低调），爱德华就递给我一部手机。“如果你有更好的故事就说出来，不过我们的点子是这样，”他说，“你之前假装生的病有时候会导致梦游和不规律的睡眠周期。你游荡到某人的皮卡车车斗里，在那里蜷缩起来，一路被载到了加利福尼亚，中间没有醒来，也没有被发现，因为你把一张油布盖在了身上保暖。你独自一人在停车场醒来，找到了家加油站，借了几分钱，直接给我打了电话，因为你对向查理要出租车费感到尴尬。卡莱尔在当地参加医学论坛，我告诉了你，让他过去接你。你刚刚和他碰头，十二个小时后就会到家。你现在病也好了。”

这是个错综复杂、荒唐可笑的故事，不过我也没有更好的方式解释我为什么从自己的床上消失，两天了也没有联系父母，还即将平平安安回家。我尽职尽责地拿起手机，向查理重复谎言。他似乎很难相信，不过我让卡莱尔接了电话，他确认了我说的一切（包括关于梦游的鬼话）语气十分严肃诚恳，我自己都快要信了。我拿回手机，告诉查理不，我没有那辆皮卡车的车牌号。他焦躁地絮叨了几句，不过也没办法做些什么。最终，他咕哝一声“我爱你，贝儿。”让我挂掉了电话。

“我也爱你，爸爸，”我对手机说，“我很快见你。”然后我将它合上。“我希望我能告诉他一切。”我叹息，把脑袋放到爱德华的膝盖上。不用系安全带的保护措施让人在车里移动更方便了。

爱德华抚摸我的头发，什么都没说。

 

 

 

库伦一家是这么过机场安检的：在让扫描仪抓狂之后被从头拍到脚，模糊地抱怨自己有“古怪的生物电场”。当这些都没有用后，直接进行数目巨大的贿赂。并且，很显然，和安检官员调情。埃斯梅冲着一个大腹便便的家伙露出令人惊异的小鹿眼睛，伴随着叽叽喳喳的意大利语。他对她微微结巴，挥手让她过去，然后在她走到一脸宠溺的卡莱尔身边吻他时露出受伤的表情。

我过安检就要简单的多：爱德华在前往意大利之前在房间里找到了我的护照，安检仪器在我走过时连闪都没闪。飞机行程，坐在头等舱爱德华的怀里，比起我最近的飞行体验要好上太多。尤其是我可以任意享用库伦们收到的食物，于是吃了不只一个，而是四个迷你奶酪蛋糕。然而，当我向他描述阿罗检验我的巫术所进行的测试时，气氛有一会儿十分紧张。

“他居然让简在你身上实验----”爱德华气急败坏地说，看上去比任何时候都气愤，除了当他冲詹姆斯吼的时候。

“它没有奏效，”我急匆匆地说，“什么也没发生。她看上去对此很气愤。为什么，她能做些什么？”

爱德华的牙咬得紧紧的，我怀疑他可能会吐出一颗臼齿来。卡莱尔替他解释。“简的能力是施虐，”他小声说，只传到我的座位，再远则没有了。“她能造成痛苦。纯粹的精神上的痛苦，却能让人动弹不得。她一次只能攻击一个目标，并局限于视线所及的人，不过即使如此她还是令人惧怕。你能对此免疫十分幸运。”

“哦，”我喘息。的确是幸运。我真是太喜欢我的女巫能力了。“额，还有那个长的和她一样的男孩----我没听到他的名字？他对我也没有作用。”我说。

“亚历克，”爱德华说，牙关终于松懈到能说话了。“他是简的双胞胎。他的能力在许多方面和她的相反。他是麻痹，而她是折磨----他能关掉人的一切感官，甚至是本体感。他一次可以影响好几个人，也不需要同时注视所有的目标，不过他的能力移动得很慢。”

这和我所见到的一致。“亚历克看着詹姆斯时他倒下了，”我回忆，“我猜如果感觉不到腿在哪，人也很难站起来了。”爱德华带着某种冷峻的满足感点头。

“’La tua cantante’是什么意思？”我问他，将话题从我免于遭受的可怕能力上移开。

“意思是‘你的歌唱家’，”爱德华说，“这是沃尔图里对像你这样闻起来对我有吸引力的人的称呼----他们觉得是你的血在向我歌唱。”

“这有点恶心。”我评论。

“是有点，”爱德华笑了，“他们觉得我没有吃掉你是浪费。他们认为歌唱家是极致的美味。阿罗说他从不相信有这么有吸引力的歌唱家存在，直到他在我的记忆里闻到你。”

“他读了你。”我的胃有些翻腾。我不喜欢阿罗窥探爱德华……或者是通过爱德华的眼睛窥探我。我一直小心没有透露我统治世界的计划，不过我对阿罗现在拥有爱德华吻我，爱德华给我送礼物，爱德华抱我穿过树林，爱德华连续几天守护我的全套记忆并不感到开心。我之前就不喜欢阿罗；现在我更不喜欢他了。

爱德华点点头，严肃却没有反胃。“这是他对复杂问题的一贯沟通手段。马库斯很少说话，更喜欢将想法传递给阿罗，让他负责沟通。”

“我很高兴我的思维是安全的，”我喃喃，“我希望你的也是。”

爱德华亲吻我的头顶。“我承认我不能读你让我有些不适，”他说，“不过我很高兴你更喜欢这样，既然没有什么方法能避免这点。”

“没有避开这点的方法是好事，”我说，“如果有的话，阿罗可以决定哄骗我撤下盾牌。既然我无法撤下盾牌，他知道威胁我之类的也没有必要----根本没有用。我没法把它关掉对我有利。即使我想让你进来，仅仅是有这种能力也很不好。”

爱德华看上去若有所思。谈话渐渐平息，然后转向其他话题：德纳利血族，猜测他们会如何与大卫相处；劳伦特是不是还和他们在一起，该怎么告诉他他血族同伴的死亡，如果有这个必要的话；詹姆斯对爱丽丝来源的知识，对将她送到她醒来的地区、从精神病院的记录中寻找自己的计划的制定。（我不愿意去想爱丽丝被锁在精神病医院里，尤其是在二十世纪早期。她如此生机勃勃，似乎从一切事物中都能汲取欢乐，这似乎不可理喻的残忍。在这一切之上，她的预视也是真实的----至少在她是吸血鬼时是这样。我想在她还是人类时这些预视可能像是幻象。）

（试看贝拉如何招小弟/小妹—译者）  
（前文翻译请见lofter搜索tag Luminosity）


End file.
